


Second Spring

by PhytoCondria



Series: Meadow Blossom Farm [2]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Mention of Prior Relationships, Second Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhytoCondria/pseuds/PhytoCondria
Summary: Second dates are sometimes second chances and spring is a good a time as any for some sparks.
Relationships: Abigail/Sebastian (Stardew Valley), Harvey (Stardew Valley)/Reader, Harvey/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Harvey/Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Series: Meadow Blossom Farm [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674694
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56





	1. Waiting

"Morning Willy. You're early, the doctor should be out in a moment." Harvey heard Maru greet from the front and immediately flushed when he realized he was disappointed.

Since when had he started to expect one of her visits over his patients'? Especially on days he knew he had appointments. He gave himself an embarrassed sigh, and salvaged his composure, looking for Wilfred's file. He was far too old to be acting like a kid with some schoolyard crush. Right now he had a duty and a patient to care for, thoughts of Miss Fields would have to wait for later.

He did have a crush on her though.

You couldn't exactly blame him. Harvey had never exactly been much of a philandering lothario. Sure he'd had a few past flames in his youth, but then came medical school, and his residency, and nothing lasted for long, and then he'd settled into Pelican Town. It wasn't exactly the biggest dating pool, and it was even smaller when you factored in ages. He could be excused if he was flattered and just a little bit taken with the young, pretty farmer who expressed an interest in dating him.

Continue dating him... sort of.

He was glad he hadn't blown his shot before even realizing he'd gotten one. That first week after the night at the saloon had, understandably, been the most awkward. He'd apologized profusely, especially the first time she'd come visit. She wouldn't hear of it.  
  
"Really Harvey, you were a gentleman. I should have been clearer, but please, don't think you have to make it up to me." she'd insisted. She had seemed genuine, he hadn't sensed any annoyance or ill will towards him. "The note was just an offer, but we're free to leave it all as is. Really, it's alright." if her feelings had been hurt, he didn't think he could tell, she was as cheerful and kind as ever.

Even though she'd insisted he was under no obligation, well, the thought of a date with Miss Lillith Fields... The thought had never really entered his mind. Or, if it had, he hadn't entertained it for long. Knowing that he now had the option of _another_ date with her, he found it was quite difficult to let the possibility go.

"No, no. I would, a-another chance for a date sounds, uh-" clearing his throat, he almost swore she had looked at him hopefully "It would be my absolute pleasure, Miss Fields, if you might accompany me on a... picnic, at your earliest convenience of course."

The way she had beamed up at him, it got heart in a flutter just at the memory of it.

Unfortunately, her 'earliest convenience' was not as soon as he had hoped. She hadn't been lying when she'd told him the last frost of winter signaled the start of a busy season for her. She'd even insisted that if they hadn't gotten a chance before the egg festival, he had every right to steal her away and take up as much of her time as he wanted. Of course, he knew she'd been joking, and he would never take up any more of her time then she allowed, but the thought had sparked something in the back of his mind, and he maybe wouldn't share that with her just yet.

That's why he was always surprised and grateful for her little visits. They were never very long, probably only the few minutes she could spare on her way to Pierre's or from an errand she'd had in town. Sometimes the visits were shared with Maru, sometimes he got to keep her time all to himself. She almost always came with a thermos that he began to trade out with her. She'd called them 'bribes', for taking up his and Maru's time. He sometimes wondered if they were actually 'apologies.' If that was the case he would... well he wasn't sure what just yet, but he hoped he might get the opportunity to repay her at least. He'd never really thought about how much work went into farming before. Tilling the land, making sure it was fertile enough, but also not too fertile(?), putting in sprinkler systems, and that was all before any of the actual planting started. Frankly, how she managed it all her own was beyond him. And on top of that, she had apparently taken in some dairy cows and pigs from Marnie and she had to make sure they were doing okay. "Ambitious, I know." was all she'd ever really say, smiling or laughing as if she wasn't one of the most impressive woman, no, people, he'd ever met. 

✧✧✧

"Maru, if you could please schedule Willy in for next years physical?" Harvey called out, leading the other man through the clinic and back to the waiting room. He stiffened a little in the doorway, surprised at finding that Maru wasn't alone. Willy didn't seem to notice as he exchanged pleasantries with Miss Fields, switching places as he took the seat she'd just been occupying in front of Maru. He really shouldn't be surprised, he'd hoped she'd come by, he was just worried on how long she'd been waiting. She might have to leave right as he greeted her.

"Hello Doctor, would you mind if I ask you a quick question?" Lily came up to him, smiling as she glanced over at Maru and Willy, pointing inside. He smiled in return, he at least got another minute with her.

"Of course." he motioned, letting her deeper into the clinic, "Oh, I still have your thermos." he started, leading her to the back where he'd left it.

"Unfortunately I come empty handed today" she began as she followed. "But I come with news, or rather a question." she continued "What day are you free this week?" she asked.

"O-oh, does that mean?" he started, hope bubbling up as he handed her thermos back to her.

"Fingers crossed, but I have managed a tentative peace with Meadow Blossom." she teased, smirking at him. "If you were still up to it, I was hoping we could try for that picnic this week?" she asked, hands lacing behind her as she waited for a response.

"Of course!" that was maybe a tad too enthusiastic, he thought, his face beginning to burn, but it elicited a soft giggle from her so at least it wasn't the worst route. "I mean, I'm fairly certain I don't have anything scheduled for this Friday, if that works for you? " he wasn't sure why that garnered another giggle from her, but she didn't keep him from the joke for long.

"Friday, yes I think that works. Just barely making it before the festival. " she explained, a wry smile. That's right, the Egg Festival was this Saturday. He chuckled a bit with her.

"Well, I suppose that means I won't be taking up your festival time after all." he was certainly wrong, of course, but he swore there was a wicked glint in her eyes when he said that.

"Oh, don't let that stop you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the writing bug, we'll see how long it lasts
> 
> P.S. I gotta make sure edits save before posting


	2. Well Dressed

_"Really? THIS is the thing that trips you up?"_ She thought lamely to herself. It was silly, really, the absurdity of the whole thing wasn't lost on her. Flopping onto her bed, nearly naked and patting her hair dry as best she could, while just leering at her closet. After weeks of running around like a chicken with its head cut off, getting the land prepared, the animals settled, the seeds planted, and those damn sprinklers set up, fixed, and fixed again. All of that, taken care of, settled, and managed and the thing that was going to trip her up and make her late was 'what she was going to wear?' 

_"_ _Seriously?"_ she rolled her eyes at herself, and flinched, the sheer vapidness of her predicament physically causing her pain. Rolling her neck, she walked over and pushed past her normal work things, flipping through her old clothes in the back of the closet. Flannels, denim, and heavy canvas had become her go to over the past year. She'd learned the hard way that practicality had to be the priority, apparently her sense of fashion had suffered as a result. _"Maybe I should have asked Haley to help me pick something out?"_ she mumbled pulling something out to test against her. Of course, even if she did get a concussion and think that was actually a good idea, that would mean telling her it was for a date, and Lily barely managed to swear Maru to secrecy and have her pretend she didn't notice Harvey and Lily's obvious flirtation. Well, it was mostly Lily trying to make insinuations and Harvey trying not to stutter and replying as if she hadn't phrased things the way she had. He was a gentleman, she thought, tossing one attempt before trying another. She supposed that was clear enough from the way he positively reddened when she'd finally admitted they'd kissed after that night at the bar.

"Well, I mean... just a goodnight kiss." she'd finally conceded and for once it was her that hadn't quite meet his eyes. It had been perfectly family friendly, maybe getting an 'eww" or "gross" from Jas or Vincent, but very Disney overall. She cut him off before he could try to apologise.  
"Believe me, you were miles away from impropriety or making me feel uncomfortable Harvey." She hadn't been lying either, she'd have gladly let things progress that night, but she'd stopped them before it could become something he might regret. He was a sweet, shy and private, old fashioned kind of guy. And the good old fashioned too, well mannered and patient, not that "little lady" or "m'lady" bull. Which meant, just because he did have a face she wanted to cover in red lipstick didn't mean she should. It was difficult not to poke or tease him to his limit. She was doing her best not to push him too hard too fast, slowing down and meeting him closer to what she thought his own pace was. I was hard, she had an impetuous streak and he was very cute when he got all flustered.

At least she could _dress_ like a respectable, young lady.

✧✧✧

This time Harvey had decided a book would be a good choice to preoccupy and keep himself calm as he waited for Miss Fields. They'd agreed to meet at the clinic, choosing to walk together and find a spot near the fountain north of town. Waiting inside made him feel even more anxious so he'd settled himself by the planters just outside, a basket filled with their lunch sitting next to him. It wasn't particularly impressive. He wasn't the best cook and he was sorely out of practice, but it was a picnic, so sandwitches, grapes, and some veggies seemed like an acceptably balanced lunch for them.  
  
"Getting to the good part?" Harvey jumped slightly at Lily's voice, but she looked amused when he looked up, a sheepish smile back up at her.

"No, I just started it." he said, starting to put it away.

"What's it about?" she asked, glancing at the spine as he folded a corner to mark his page.  
"Oh, it's a mystery, set in the twelfth century. It's about an ex-soldier turned priest who wants to take a saints bones home, but gets mixed up in a murder." he says, reading through the back before concluding she probably didn't actually care much about the plot.   
"Surprisingly morbid, you should let me know if it's any good." she teased, taking a step back so he could stand up.

Finally getting a good look at her, Harvey realized she looked even more splendid than when they'd had drinks. There was something on her eyelids, and her lips were painted the same dusty pink as the ribbon on her hat. Under her hat hair fell over her bare shoulder, loosely braided to one side in what he guessed was more fashionable than functional. It looked like it would come undone if he just reached out and so much as touched it. He was strangely tempted, it just looked so fluffy and he wondered if it was as soft as it looked. Instead he sat up from the planter ledge, placing the book into the picnic basket before offering to carry her things too.   
"You'll have to indulge me a bit" she started, handing over the blanket she'd brought over to him, but kept her bag to her side. " I don't often get to break out this part of my closet." she chuckled, tugging as her skirt as if to show it off. She'd definitely caught him looking at her.  
"Oh no, you look lovely. I-I was just about to compliment you." he managed, beginning to color.  
"I think you just did." she teased, but her eyes were soft. "Thank you Harvey, that's kind of you. You look quite dapper yourself. "

"It's not too much is it?" he asked, looking down at himself and tugged at the brown, houndstooth vest he'd worn. Yoba, it had been awhile since he'd been on a proper date. Excluding the saloon that is. But he hadn't known that was a date and he thought he might have been underdressed then, but maybe this was too much for a picnic in the park?  
"I think you look quite handsome." was her response, flashing another one of her signature smirks from under the brim of her hat. "Should we head out?" she asked, arm carefully wrapping around his.  
  
✧✧✧

"Oh no. if you actually read them he's even more deplorable than the shows make him. Even Doyle got sick of him, tried killing him off more than once." Lily joked, giggling over to Harvey as she reached for another grape. "It's Watson that makes him seem redeemable and charming. Now _him_ , they never get right? " she insisted.

Things were going much more smoothly now. Harvey had been a bit... tense at first. Physical touch made him stiffen, but he hadn't removed her arm from his as they walked up. Once they'd found a suitable spot, by the fountain under one of the trees, she'd offered him a bit more space as they spread their picnic out. She'd been in charge of dessert and drinks and brought cookies, blueberry jam, along with some fresh lemonade, and though she hadn't been in charge of it, some pickled sweet peppers. Harvey had perked at the extra and she took a note to thank Maru for the tip. Eventually Harvey seemed to relax as they'd gotten into their taste in books. They shared an interest in mysteries, she'd mentioned her personal love of Sherlock Holmes. He'd never actually read them, despite his interest in the genre, but knew of a multitude of it's adaptations. Surprisingly she'd only seen a few, mostly those that only loosely based a character on the lead.   
"I take it Watson _is_ better in the books?" Harvey asked, munching on one of the shortbread cookies she'd made, he was smiling and joking around with her now.  
"Oh never, they always either make him constantly angry and at odds with Holmes or they make him dimwitted and a suck up. Watson is the narrator, he's actually very clever and sensible himself, the fact he's patient and admires, Holmes is what makes him seem so impressive. After all, he is a doctor himself, and once he learns some of Holmes process, I'm almost certain he solves a few crimes on his own." she continued until she heard Harvey chuckling at her.  
"I didn't know you were so passionate about about him." he teased. The way his eyes crinkled at the edges and the green in his eyes seemed to twinkle looked good on him.  
"Well, the doctor deserves more credit." she mused, a little blush on her cheeks for once, and raising her chin in sham arrogance.   
She winced.   
  
"Are you alright?" Harvey's voice instantly more alarmed then before as he sat up, leaning over to her.  
"I'm fine, just a crick in my neck." she answered, softening and smiling at him as she rubbed the spot that had just twinged in pain.  
"Let me see." he insisted starting to move behind her to look.

"You aren't working Harvey." she reminded, leering up at him in sarcastic, silent protest.

"And I should check it now so it doesn't get worse and you have to come in to the clinic." he insisted, his voice in full doctor mode. She pouted, but gave in, turning around so he could look it over. She would like it better if the voice was used for something more fun. "About here?" he asked lightly touching where her neck and back met. 

"Mhmm, just a little over." she answered, words dripping in bemused sarcasm, pulling her hair out of the way as he started to poke and prod at her, even having her lift her arm a bit and move her neck until it twinged again.  
"Seems to be a myofascial trigger point." He mumbled, finally landing between her left shoulder and the nape of her neck.  
"Which is...." she said asked, turning to look back at him with an eyebrow raised and letting her arms drop.  
"A um- muscle knot." he admitted, starting to look sheepish again. At least she didn't gloat for long, her smirk breaking into giggles again.

"Glad to know I'll live." she joked, gently rubbing near the spot.  
"Although it is better to get them treated sooner rather than later so they don't limit your range of motion." he continued, more of the confident, medical authority returning to his voice. "May I?" 

"Whatever the doctor orders." she teased, rolling her eyes, but entertained by his seriousness and placed her hands back into her lap. At least until she nearly squeaked and bolted upright.   
"Sorry, did that hurt?" he asked worried again. She just laughed, blushing a bit herself.   
"No, just ticklish." she assured, she hadn't thought he meant a neck massage. I made sense she supposed, she just hadn't been expecting that kind of 'treatment' when he turned so red leading her by the arm or the thought of a goodnight kiss. Bless that medical confidence. "But please continue, my doctor said I should get that treated as soon as possible." she added, voice sugary sweet as she looked over at him and gave her best cheshire smile.  
His face turned a wonderful shade of strawberry red.

Okay, that one was a little mean even for her, but he mumbled something about telling him if it hurt before moving back to her neck, his thumbs pressing into the knot. She did her best not to squirm. Truth was, she really was rather ticklish and she'd rather no one know just how much. Thankfully the muscles began to relax under his kneading, if she was maybe a tiny bit more vocal in her appreciation, that was her secret. He had been the one to offer, and she had been trying very hard to be good. It's not like he could _really_ fault her for enjoying herself, right?  
"Better." Harvey finally asked, glancing over and peering down at her. He was just about the shade of a cherry tomato. She would definitely be remembering that one as a future benchmark, her own face a bit rosy and bright.  
"Very." she assured, moving her head back and forth. It actually did feel much better. The knot was gone and she felt much looser then she had before. "Thank you, Harvey. That really helped" she continued more genuinely. And then, because she was actually a bit of a shit, she turned and gave him a kilowatt smile. 

"You have very skilled hands doctor."

✧✧✧

Miss Fields was.... too much. Harvey didn't know if he could handle it. Did she realize how the things she said could be interpreted?!

_"You have very skilled hands doctor... it must be all your medical training."_

The smile she'd given him was sweet enough to knock him out on its own, but... he was sure he'd turned into a beet. She couldn't know.

Dear Yoba, his heart had nearly stopped at that.  
Of course she hadn't meant it that way, it was to him. She must not realize how that could be taken. 

I mean she didn't seem to notice how she sounded when he'd been getting the trigger point to relax.

.... 

He should have just told her take some ibuprofen and apply a heating pad to the spot. 

He'd at least managed to tell her she probably needed to stretch a bit more, make sure her muscles were awake before getting to work on the farm.

He wasn't even sure how he'd managed through the end of their date after that. At least she seemed to be enjoying herself, but he didn't think he could meet her eyes for the rest of their time together.

"This was very nice, um, maybe we can do this again?" he'd asked, looking anywhere but her face as he took her hand, pressing a kiss to it. She seemed to be smiling when he finally dared to look, glad she wasn't annoyed at him.  
"I'd like that. I'll see you at the festival tomorrow." she'd said before heading home.

That's right, the festival was tomorrow...

He needed a shower, a cold one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harvey is in hell


	3. Wargame

The smile on Lily's lips hadn't left since yesterday, breezing through her morning chores without a complaint. She was in too good a mood. She did still have to do a little business before the festival started proper. Pierre couldn't get strawberry seedlings until now so she'd have to confirm the order, bring them back home, and get them into the greenhouse before heading out and enjoying the festival herself.

She didn't even care if Lewis dragged her into the egg hunt again. The whole town would be there and that very much included Harvey. Goodness, that man did not know how much he tempted her. He was going to be the death of her, or she was going to be the death of him. The giddy feeling in her chest bubbled over again as she remembered the day before. 

_No, bad Lilith._

She really should feel worse about the whole thing. She'd promised herself she would go easier on Harvey. Sure it was very fun, and he was very cute, but he wasn't her plaything. All her jokes and teasing could easily blow up in her face, and if he got angry at her, she'd have no one but herself to blame. 

But Harvey hadn't gotten mad, he'd certainly short circuited a bit, but he'd finished their date, holding her hand most of the way back into town, and asked if they could do it again. Oh, he avoided eye contact like the plague and his ears never really returned to their normal color, but he hadn't gotten upset. It wasn't until her third attempt to apologize for teasing him, and his very abrupt and unnatural shifts in conversation in response that she'd realized something truly dangerous. 

Harvey was trying very desperately not to embarrass _her._ There was another eruption of giggles from Lily as she shifted her truck into park. He was far too kind. I mean she'd known he was a kind person, and responsible, and yes maybe a bit reserved, but she was being an absolute monster to him. It wasn't as if she was bluffing though, she had every intention to deliver if he managed to transfer some of his forthrightness out of purely medical settings. Lily found Harvey just as attractive as she thought he was endearing. Sure, last year maybe his appeal was mostly his reactions, she did still like those too, but he was a good man. Well liked in the community, she knew she could come off strong so she was trying to take her time, waiting until she was certain she wanted to stay in Stardew Valley. He didn't exactly seem like the "no strings attached" or "summer fling" type. But the fact that he was trying to spare her feelings.

No, she would eventually have to break the news that he wasn't dating a demure, bashful lady... she hoped he wasn't too disappointed. 

_Oh..._

She didn't get out of her pickup right away, lip between her teeth, blinking quickly as her eyes beginning to sting and sounds of the festival being set up just up the hill. She'd never actually thought of that before.

Oh.

✧✧✧

Harvey didn't know how to place it, it's not as if he was an expert on Miss Fields. He just had this uneasy feeling something was wrong

Lily was being just as sociable as ever, buzzing around to greet everyone when she arrived. Chatting with various members of the community, she seemed to be having fun and laughing as much as ever. The Egg Festival was the first town function since her spring planting and she seemed to be taking the opportunity to catch up with everyone. It wasn't as if she was avoiding him either. If anything she was putting an effort, coming by while he'd been talking with Marnie before eventually the conversation turned into talk about livestock and Demetrius had taken up his time discussing a paper he'd found about the benefits of certain mushrooms helping keep cognitive function as we age.

He was probably just being anxious. That did sound a lot like him, overthinking and worrying something was wrong when it wasn't. He wasn't the most confident in social interactions, he was sure it was just nerves over their date. He noticed Lily on her own, near the punch bowl and walked over. "I would be careful with that, it can be a bit dangerous." He warned to her in a whisper, good humoredly.  
"Don't worry, I don't think Pam's gotten to it yet." she whispered back, smiling over at him.

"Nope, never mind." she said, making a bit of a face after taking a sip. "I'll be careful, should we maybe do something about the, uh 'punch''" she added in a whisper again as she pointed over to Jas and Vincent playing nearby. 

"Ah, maybe we should let Marnie and Jodi know." he reasoned with a bit of concern. "Thankfully, the egg hunt should start soon."  
"Oh that's right, I thought I saw you looking over some bushes earlier. I'm taking you take the hunt seriously?" she was teasing, and he was glad she seemed, he wasn't sure, brighter?

"I never really want to make it too easy for the kids, but I worry about it being too difficult either." he started, a little embarrassed. He was always the last to finish hiding eggs and most of the parents would joke that he was too serious about it.

"Miss Lily, are you going to do the egg hunt again?" they both turned towards Vincent, Lily glancing between the young boy and up at Harvey. She was grinning, but it seemed unsure, maybe a bit trapped and embarrassed if he read her face correctly.  
"Abigail always wins." the quieter Jas said as she joined them and now the older woman's face was tinged in guilt.

"Looks like I'm not going to be getting out of the egg hunt this year either." she joked, looking a bit flustered and both children seemed excited at the prospect of her joining. "See you later, wish me luck." she added, laughing as she handed her punch glass over at Harvey, Vincent grabbing at her hand and trying to lead her over to Lewis so the race could start.

Harvey was laughing too, taking the spiked drink from her. He hadn't realized her popularity had extended to the kids in town. "Good luck." he added with a wave.

Harvey went over to find each child's respective caretaker, making them aware of the punch bowl. Marnie and Jodi each thanked him for the warning as they watched the egg hunt starting. Miss Fields seemed to do quite well, but somehow Harvey lost track of her after Lewis announced her the winner. 

By the time he finally found her near the river, she seemed upset. Her face was red and he wasn't sure if she wanted to yell or start crying, he didn't think he'd ever seen her like this. He asked what was wrong and after a moment, she relaxed slightly. Her face was set in a pout and it would almost be cute if he wasn't so worried.

"Abigail knows we're dating."

✧✧✧

Lily was sitting in the clinic now. Harvey had made some excuse of she wasn't feeling well when they'd bumped into Leah and Emily earlier. He hadn't been totally lying, she certainly felt like crap right now. He'd sat her down in one the waiting room chairs, and when she still wouldn't speak or even look at him, he offered to make her a drink and shuffled in the back to make her something. She wasn't sure if it was to help calm her down, or to calm himself down. 

She wasn't angry anymore, well... she wasn't as recklessly angry. Her inner bratty sixteen year old wasn't going to start making out with Harvey in the square, flipping Abigail and Sebastian off any more. She hadn't blown up that bad, but she hadn't really handled things as well as she should, and she still needed to explain some of it to Harvey.

He came back after a minute, a cup of tea for her and she took it when he offered. She managed as best a smile as she could, but he still seemed concerned over her. 

"Umm, I'm sorry Mi-Lily. I don't think I was able to follow. Why do you seem upset Abigail knew about our date? If you had wanted to keep it a secret, I- "

"No!" she could tell her voice cracked at that and felt the heat in her eyes in an instant. Dear Yoba, she was not going to cry in front of him, she had made this mess, the least she could do was not drag him into it more then she already had. "I mean no, I'm not upset she knows we're dating, I just... you seem like a quiet person. I didn't think you would really enjoy being thrown in the rumor mill after only two dates. You may decide we're a terrible match for each other." she chuckled a bit at that, but it sounded hollow in her ears. 

He didn't cheer up at her joke, thick eyebrows knitting even closer together. "As much as I appreciate the consideration, I still don't think I'm understanding what's wrong exactly. " His voice was gentle but probing as he pulled another of the chairs over to hers and sat across from her. She took a sip of her drink and smiled over at him apologetically over the mug. No of course he didn't understand.  
"Abigail made a comment after the egg hunt. I snapped at her and said we were on a date."  
"What did she say? I mean Abigail can be a bit competitive, she may not have meant it as harshly as you thought. " he tried to soothe her, be the reasonable adult between two schwabing children. She gave a bit of a scoff.  
"Oh I think she meant to be much harsher than she was, but no, I, I don't don't think she was angry about losing. Please don't think it was that."  
"Then why was she angry?"

"I don't know." she offered lamely, it wasn't a lie, she didn't know exactly why Abigail seemed to hate her. "But I think I can guess one of the factors." she continued, looking away from him and tried to get her throat to start again. "That's why I went over to talk with Sebastian, he and I umm, were seeing each other a bit last summer." she paused for a moment, still not looking up.

"Oh, I um. I didn't know." he said, slowly stringing the pieces together. There was a hint of hurt in his voice along with confusion. She'd been scared of that, but she kept her eyes glued to the mug in her hand until she felt the stinging in her eyes begin to subside.   
"No yes, that was sort of the point. We um, stopped meeting months ago, but well." she paused, taking a gulp and stood up, her face screwed into a smile. She had no idea how convincing it was, but her voice managed to keep itself together long enough.

"It seems I'm still very much a city girl. Not sure my sensibilities totally match with the towns, if it's a bit too messy for you I understand." she continued, her words tumbling out faster as she shoved her mug back at him. "I should head home. I have strawberries to plant." she turned and grabbed her bag before he had time to respond and was out the door before he could even stand up. If he called out she couldn't hear through the thumping in her ears. She didn't slow down once, ignoring anyone she might have passed until she was out of the square and back into her truck. 

She slumped at her wheel, her eyes hot and wet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight tag change once I finally decided on some characters  
> also, very dramatic title, I know


	4. Whispers

Lily didn't leave her farm.

It had been awhile since she'd thought about how much quiet surrounded her if she let it. Neighbors were treks away, if she didn't play music or have the tv on she didn't have to hear a single human voice for... well indefinitely. She still managed through her chores. She had animals and plants to take care of, it was just at a less hurried pace to have time for herself. So what if she had enough chopped wood to last her to next winter, the repetition burned her limbs until exhaustion sent her to sleep at night. 

She heard whining coming from next to her bed, the face of her fluff ball of a sheepdog, Mochi, resting on the edge of the sheets. "Okay, okay. Breakfast first Moch, fair?" she promised, scritching his neck. He seemed to be searching her eyes, but gave in, licking her cheek before urging her towards the kitchen. She followed after, knowing he'd just come back and start keening if she took too long. Mochi was a smart dog. He wasn't the best with people, especially men, but he'd never been scared of her and he always seemed to know when she needed him. He was never more than a few feet from her, following her around the farm since she'd gotten home on Saturday. 

She got Mochi his breakfast first, setting it on the ground for him, but he just padded around the kitchen, looking between her and his food. "I'm eating, go." she insisted, grabbing a box of cereal from the top of the fridge and grabbed herself a spoon and bowl. It was enough and Mochi walked off, devouring his breakfast ravenously, she forced most of her cereal and an extra glass of juice down before putting their dishes in the sink.

She tried to keep busy, but there was only so much she actually had to do now that the planting was done. There were only so many trees and debris around the farm to clear before it became deforestation.

She needed to talk to him.

She could only put it off for so long and she was getting over moping. She was a brat and could do it for a good long time if she wanted. Living on a farm offered her quite a bit of independence and sustainability, but she couldn't hold her thoughts off forever, and staying on the farm would only give her more time to think...

She'd go after dusk. She could make something, bring it over. Hopefully he wouldn't turn her away.

She would do this

✧✧✧

"Come to yell at me?" a voice called from near the water, gruff and biting. She just walked up, the crunch of pine needles under her feet as she approached, the semi translucent smoke of his cigarette further obscuring him in the inky twilight.

"Still deciding." a half smirk over as she swung the thermos from it's strap towards Sebastian. "Here, it's a peace offering." she said, the grimace he always wore was still holding strong, even as he reflexably scrambled to grab onto the strap. He didn't look nearly as intimidating as he hoped doing it, but she let it slide this time as he pulled the container up to himself to inspect it curiously.

"Pumpkin soup, seriously?" he asked, cigarette hanging from his mouth crookedly. He could probably barely see her through his long, dark bangs covering his eyes, a look of a amusement breaking the tense feeling between them.

"I haven't felt like fishing." she answered dully, walking over the pine he'd been standing under and leaned against the trunk, clearing the spot of underbrush so she could sit down. "I'm sorry I got mad at you at the festival." she continued, taking a spot near his feet, the rough bark cool against her cheek as she looked out to the water.

She heard a deep sigh above her and the slight sizzle next to her as he snubbed his smoke out.

"Yeah, after a few months of ghosting, did not expect you ready to knock me out at the Egg Festival." his voice was sarcastic and moody, but it lacked that particularly bitter taste it once had.

"Please, you just know I'd take you." Lily teased, venomless and eyes mischievous as she looked over. He was making a face at her and rolled his eyes, but after a second he moved from crouching down on his feet to a proper sitting position next to her before Lily spoke up again.

"I didn't ghost you. I broke things off, but I always greeted you when I saw you in town." she could hear a 'tsk' come from him but didn't let him stop her just yet. "I could tell I wasn't your favorite person anymore so I gave you space." her voice was soft, gentle and maybe dipping into sadness, but she did her best to reign that in. She was trying to be honest, not hold a pity party for herself.

"Yeah, well I always thought the, 'let's stay friends' thing was a line." he mumbled. She didn't even have to look, she knew he'd be pouting and that somehow made her chuckle humorlessly.

"Fair enough." she agreed a long pause settling between them as she pulled her knees up and hugged them to herself. "I'm sorry for that too." thankfully Lily didn't have to climb the next wall of silence that grew. There was a deep sigh from him as he shifted closer, their shoulders close enough to brush past the other.

"Okay, so enough apologies, what are you out here for Lils?" he started. "As much as I'd enjoy it, I'm getting the idea it wasn't to get back together." it was only a trace, but there _was_ a trace of amusement and joking to his words.

"Oh yeah, cause that went so well."

He shrugged, looking over to her again "I dunno. I thought we kinda worked." Sebastian said softly, his hand finding hers.

"Seriously?" she asked and looked at him with thinly veiled incredulousness. "Sebby,we only worked because we were both flight risks. I didn't know if I was going to stay or cut and run on the farm, and you're always one fight away from getting on your bike and ending up in any town that isn't here." she said with another empty laugh, something cold and awful and cruel wanting to slither out, but she managed to cage it back up. 

"Then let's run." he insisted, he hadn't pulled his hand from hers, instead his grip only getting tighter as he tried pulling her into him.

"We could, get my bike, be in Zuzu before midnight." there was something so desperate, fevered in his words as he pulled her up with him, she just shook her head, not letting him pull her in his arms, her eyes stinging.

"No... Sebastian, we both know I'm not the one you want to take with you." she got ahold of his shoulders, keeping him as far as she could and wouldn't look at him, she didn't want this, she hadn't come here for this. "I'm not the one you're in love with-"

"How do you know?!" his grip on her tightened, turning them so she was pressed up against him and the tree. The anger was from hurt, she knew he was hurt and she didn't care, that cold, cruel thing getting out and she didn't try binding it, glaring back hard and angry herself.

"Because you're in love with Abigail." she spat, and he stopped there, breathe harsh and hot between them.

"Face it kid, you're in love with your best friend, have been long before I ever moved to this town and I was just a cheap, _easy_ substitute you got to bang, and-" he pushed off of her, as if she'd electrocuted him. The rage dripped out of her and her voice was soft again,

"... I'm pretty sure she's in love with you too." he'd looked about ready to bolt just a second ago, but he stared at her now, like he didn't believe her.

"How the f-"

"The festival." she started glaring at him. "Whatever you told h-"

"I didn't." he insisted, looking into her eyes and she guessed she believed him.

"Then she noticed." that hardly surprised her, it hadn't exactly taken long to notice his feelings for Abby, he wasn't nearly as subtle when he'd stare as he thought " Either way she hates my guts and knows."

"That doesn't mean she feels the same." he was impossible, it wasn't that he didn't get it, Sebastian just refused to believe it, but Lily could tell there was more hope than when she'd brought it up all those months ago. 

"If she was protecting a friend, she'd have asked you about it or at least asked Sam. Typically, it's been my experience that when girls start calling me a slut it normally means their jealous I got something they didn't." 

"She might not... I mean, she" Sebastian wasn't looking at Lily anymore, hopelessly trying to figure out how the puzzle pieces didn't actually fit together. Good maybe she could tempt him out of his doom and gloom after all.

"Okay, let's pretend it's between getting back with me or trying it with Abigail." she started, rubbing the goosebumps from her arms. "Things aren't as easy between us anymore. For one it would mean more than meeting in the wood or you sneaking out to my cabin to hook up. I'm not going to stop being friends with your sister, If we stay together, I-" she sputtered, nearly laughing at the mounting complications. "Turns out I like it here, so that means we either go off one day, to see the pyramids or scale a mountain, travel the world, whatever, and I give up my grandpa's farm or one day we get married, start having kids and you probably never make it out of the town, let alone the valley. Maybe neither are awful, but I don't think it's what we want."

Sebastian was finally looking at Lily again. Maybe really for the first time. It didn't seem like he was looking for anyone else when he looked into her eyes. "Abigail is...."

"One of your best friends?" she offered. "She knows you, dreams of big things, forces you out of your bubble sometimes, what part of that is bad?" she asked, searching Sebastian's face.

"I don't know if we'll work." he admitted and there, there was the answer they'd been looking for. That little admittance that he was scared, that he cared so much about Abigail that he'd rather sit out than go up to bat. She wasn't sure when she'd gotten so close, but she could see the slightest twitch and wrinkle as his mind buzzed.

"Then you get your heart broken, pick up the pieces, and move the fuck on as best you can" she admitted, hardly a whisper "And if it works, you got another passenger on that bike of yours, but you don't get to know which ending you get unless you try." he locked eyes with her again and she laughed, moving her lips to his ear

"Either way, I refuse to be 'option c' anymore." she whispered, pressing a kiss to his temple before beginning her walk back to the farm.


	5. Wagering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time is an illusion anyways.  
> I'm trying to use game calendar, but just assume time is flexible and a bit more stretched out.

"I haven't seen Lily in awhile."

Harvey's pen jerked on the page. It wasn't some dramatic or obvious gesture, just an automatic, little twitch that forced him to scratch out the blunder in his notes. "I'm sure she's quite busy. I imagine farm life is rather demanding." He replied not looking up from the file he was working on, a practiced coolness to his voice. 

"Yeah, I guess that's true." Maru said quietly, sounding disappointed and she looked just as dejected when he finally looked at her. "It's just... she missed Haley's birthday." Maru continued. "Not that they're super close, but I know, Lily's been trying to get everyone a little something for their birthdays. Especially because she was new last year and missed a few early on." Maru looked frazzled as she rambled on.

"I'm sure it just slipped her mind Maru." he assured her, handing her the file he'd just finished to file away for him.

Maru nodded at that, but the young woman's expression still seemed nervous, chewing on her bottom lip before opening her mouth as if she was about to say something before closing it again, her lip returning between her teeth. Instead she took the file from Harvey, putting it away as they cleaned up and finished any last minute tasks needed to be finished before closing.

That look of wanting to speak and thinking better of it lasted through the end of her shift. Harvey followed her to the door, escorting her out before locking up the clinic for the night. Instead of leaving Maru stood inside for a quiet, uncomfortable moment, biting her lip and opening her mouth again, but this time she seemed to find the nerve.

"She might be sick, someone should maybe check on her?" Maru looked uncomfortable, offering a small smile at Harvey before sneaking past him, her nerves quickening her gait, just enough for him to notice.

Harvey sighed as he watched Maru's hurried steps back home. It wasn't as if he hadn't tried to get in contact with Miss Fields. He began his walk back to his apartment, reaching for his pocket, the screen of his phone coming to life as he pulled it out. No new notifications. He even went into his phone, checking his texts and scrolling. Just messages from him asking if she was alright, to please message him when she could. He exited out and went into the messaging app she'd downloaded onto his phone.   
_"The reception out there can get a bit spotty, but the internet is surprisingly good, so this might be more reliable. At least when I'm home."_ she'd explained, her laugh sweet and sincere. That picnic in the park seemed so long ago now.

It was the same one sided requests on the app too, except now he could see a little one next to each message. He assumed that meant she hadn't even read them, his last message almost two days ago. He'd even called her once, managing to scrounge up enough courage that next day after the festival.

_"Hello, this is Lily."_

"Lily, thank goodness-"

_"I can't pick up right now. Sorry, but you know the thing. I'll get back to you when I can."_

"Miss Fields, if, Umm, I was hoping we could talk, a-about what happened.... I-I'm sorry if I said anything to make you feel... you left before I could-" he'd blathered on like that until the mechanical beep cut him off, informing him he was out of time. She hadn't responded. He hadn't seen her in town, he spent more time then he realized glancing out windows, trying to catch sight of her walking through the square, but he never did. According to Maru she may not have even made it to town since the festival. 

He was worried. Of course he was. He'd never seen Miss Fields like that. Angry, deathly silent, and like she was ready to cry at an instant, it was unfamiliar and so different than the twinkling blue eyes and bright laughter she was normally made of.

 _"I'm still very much a city girl"_ He hadn't fully understand what she'd meant then, what she'd tried to say without really having to, ".. _.if it's a bit too messy for you I understand."_

She'd been smiling when she said that too. I wasn't light or warm like normal, it was pieced together and fragile and he hadn't known what to say to that. He could have said anything, whatever he needed to keep her there, but he didn't have the words and by the time words came to his tongue she was gone. Slipped out of his fingers like smoke, he shouldn't have let her go. 

He liked Miss Fields. Lily was sociable, considerate, and determined young woman _._ She may have only taken over her old, family homestead last year, but she'd made an effort to get to know the townspeople, the town itself. Made it a point to get her seeds from Pierres', often took up tasks on the huge cork board next door. Like Maru had said, she always made an effort to learn and remember everyones birthdays. She'd mixed up Pierre's and Emily's last year, but they had both appreciated the attempt, and both liked daffodils well enough. Even he'd benefited from her attentiveness, receiving a bag of fresh coffee beans from a little rotisserie in the city and a bottle of salmonberry wine he thought may have come from the farm this past winter.

She was a grown woman, independent and stalwart. Of course she'd dated before, as amicable and vibrant a person as she was, she was young, and pretty, and of course he'd been surprised when she'd asked him out for drinks so long ago. He was sure she could have her pick of partners and so of course, he had thought it was out of pure, friendly intentions and hadn't realized it was a date. He had just been surprised, when she'd mentioned her and Sebastian's relationship... no, his foolish, arrogant pride had been wounded, that he hadn't really been her first pick. In truth it still worried him. Sebastian was younger man than Harvey was, closer to her own age. He was a bit reserved, but Miss Fields was so sunny and effervescent, he was sure the boy would open up. Abigail seemed upset at her, but he was sure she could be won over easily by Miss Field's sweetness. 

He didn't want Miss Fields to start dating Sebastian... or anyone else.

He liked her.

He liked Lily. He wanted to talk to her, to see her, to tell her.

✧✧✧

Harvey really didn't know what he was doing, but he felt like this was, maybe the right thing to do. He took a deep breathe and summoned up his courage as best he could before knocking on the door of Miss Field's cabin. He thought he heard a solitary bark from inside and a little shuffling, but mostly there was just a long silence and he was beginning to think maybe this wasn't the best idea. Maybe she hadn't come by because she didn't want to see him, maybe he was the only one with feelings for-

"Harvey?" the door creaked open, her voice seemed surprised and her face showed that she hadn't been expecting him, but she was there. He let go of the breath he'd been holding and relaxed into a soft smile at her. "W-what are you doing here?" she asked, hands moving to smooth the top of her hair. It was a bit frizzy, clipped into a messy bun. She was dressed in a fuzzy, navy cardigan that looked too big for her and a gray t-shirt with some band on it that was probably about three sizes too big, her thin, flannel shorts just peeking from under it. She was the most glorious thing he'd seen in days. 

"I'm sorry for just showing up unannounced. You hadn't been responding. Maru was worried you might be sick." he replied as honestly as was technically true and lifted the little grocery bag he'd brought "I come bearing gifts." he added, smiling at her. 

"I-i'm not sick" She looked just as confused, but her lips twisted into a small smile, taking the bag from him. "I'm sorry to worry you both, um-please come in." she offered letting him pass. "Excuse the mess, I wasn't expecting anyone." she added, rushing over to the small living room area and did her best to hide some of the mess behind her bed.

"I didn't think you were." he told her "Sick that is, I was just worried, I'm glad you had some company though." Harvey added, finally noticing the large mass of white and gray fur at her feet.

She looked a bit embarrassed at that and he reprimanded himself at making her uncomfortable. "Yeah... Mochi is good company." she replied, patting the dog on it's head and smiling a bit. He didn't think it was as peaceful as normal, but it seemed a bit more genuine at least. "Oh, where are my manners. Can I offer you a drink? Coffee or tea? I think I have some hot cocoa if you'd like?" she asked, she hadn't stopped moving since he'd arrived, and while he worried at seeing her so anxious, he knew sometimes tasks helped.  
  
"Cocoa would be nice." he offered and hoped the look that flashed on her face was relief.

"I'm sorry I haven't replied." she began from the kitchen, now that she wasn't looking at him, her voice seemed a bit more steady. Her dog, Mochi, appeared to be staring at him, but it stayed at Lily's side, no more than a few feet from her and simply sat between them as she busied herself with mugs and milk. "My phone is, um-" there was a small pause as she chuckled to herself. "I'm sure it's somewhere. I haven't been checking it." she admitted, spooning a tin of something in two mugs. "I should have, I'm sorry." she added, pouring warm milk in their mugs, her voice was soft and pensive. 

"No, please don't apologize." he started, walking over, a desperate need to hold her clawing at him, but Mochi sat up and moved closer to her while she seemed to jump at the movement, and Harvey stopped himself. "I'm sorry, I just. I was worried. You ran off at the festival and I couldn't get into contact with you." he started, trying to think how he wanted to broach it. "I'm still a bit confused by the details" he continued," but I don't think I care." she looked over, her wistful look turning concerned.

He knew he would start turning red, he wasn't sure where this bravery was coming from, but he met her eyes, and knew at least why. "I've come to the realization that I'm quite infatuated with you, Miss Fields." her face turned from concern to full, startled, surprise. "And I would very much like to continue dating you, regardless what rumors might circulate between us." he said, gently reaching for her hand.

Her face was quite flushed and pink, her eyes bowing down, but she let him take her hand into his. "Harvey, I like you too, but I'm not sure you understand." she began softly

"You and Sebastian were, I assume, intimately involved, Abigail doesn't approve, but from what you said, you aren't involved with him anymore?"

"I'm not." she interjected, looking alarmed again. He smiled at her, a wash of relief at her confession. He lifted her hand, pressing a kiss on her knuckles, content in that moment before continuing on.

"I admit, the town is small so I can't promise that the information won't get leaked, but I don't think people will be as judgmental as you worry, and even if they are, I would still like to keep seeing you." she searched his face, wary and scrutinizing him. 

"... I'm not a demure lady." she started, voice cautious and he just smiled at her. "In fact I can be a horrible tease, I'm rather shameless and headstrong about doing what I like, I will sometimes push further then I should." she continued, a bit more confidence finding itself in her voice and she shifted in front of him. "I refuse to be ashamed, although I am sorry if I hurt you at all" she insisted, gently tugging at his arm, her face curious and hopeful. 

Harvey just smiled, chuckling at her warnings. "I look forward to learning all your many facets." he assured, and she nodded at him, her expression soft and smile finally returning to her face.

"Then yes," she said, tugging him to her, Mochi finally walking off, no longer standing between them. "But only if you kiss me." she added, and this time he was sure their was mischief in her eyes.

"Gladly." he whispered, bending down and carefully lifting her face in his hands, her giggles, sweet and bewitching, smothered between them.


	6. Waltz

Only in the most literal and innocent manner possible, Lily and Harvey slept together that night.

But a lot was learned, so not all was lost. They talked for awhile, after the kisses and the giggles. She told him a bit more of "the mess", even though he could tell she got quiet and dower again. Enough to warn him, so he wouldn't be blindsided if he heard about it, so she didn't feel as if she'd tricked him. Otherwise she was vague when she could, he didn't mind, he much preferred it. He was sure in his decision to stay, but this was new and he'd be lying if there wasn't a little jealousy twisted into it.

Harvey learned he quite liked holding her hand and pressing kisses onto it and her wrist. The way her worry seemed to soften and she smiled at him. He liked how the gesture soothed and calmed her. 

They both learned Harvey really didn't have much, or really any resistance to puppy eyes. They talked for awhile, their hot cocoa, cold and just chocolate milk by the end of it. "Could you maybe stay a little longer?" She'd asked, soft and cute and hopeful, he waffled in an instant, though he'd only stay for a single episode of something. They both had work in the morning and he should go before it got too terribly late. Lily had smirked at his insistence, but he looked quite comfortable on her couch and he didn't stop her when she snuggled into his side and he only flushed to a nice rosy color. They would have to work on building his resistance, at least enough to be a challenge for her once in awhile. 

They also learned Lily thought Harvey made a dangerously excellent pillow. She really had only meant to keep him there for one episode of Murder She Wrote, but then she let him play with her hair. It was as soft as he'd imagined, if perhaps a bit more tangled then he anticipated. He was warm and gentle as he smoothed her hair out and she was asleep before the murderer had even been revealed. She had looked so peaceful and serene as the credits rolled, that maybe just one more episode, and then he'd wake her and he would leave. He didn't make it that far.

Eventually Lily had woken up sometime around midnight. The couch was only so comfortable, Harvey was snoring lightly next to her, and there was no way she was kicking him out this late. Tugging at him, she wasn't even sure he'd really woken up, his eyes were closed and his mumbles were indecipherable, but he was awake enough to get pulled off of the couch. She could at least make an attempt to save their backs, she thought, gently sliding his glasses off his face and setting them on the nightstand as he stood next to her bed. "There, now let's try to get some sleep." she whispered gently trying to sit him on her bed, he seemed to agree, flopping onto the mattress with a pleased sound as she nudged him down. She had to cover her mouth for a solid minute while he quickly seemed to make himself comfortable again. Harvey was definitely not a light sleeper. He didn't even notice as she pulled his shoes off and left him by the bed before slipping into bed with him.

As innocent as it was, that didn't stop Harvey from popping out of bed with a startled, embarrassed look on his face the next morning. She was already awake, changed into work clothes, and in the kitchen. Apparently she was the only true morning person, but she assured him that is was still early enough for him to get back to the clinic with enough time to change.  
"I-i didn't do anything inappropriate did I?" he asked, noticing her change of clothes, a look of abject panic while she offered him a cup of coffee.  
"We both remained fully clothed, so no, not this time." she teased, handing him his glasses. "I just thought you back might appreciate a more comfortable position."

After that their morning was quick, awkward, but surprisingly pleasant. He had to leave so he could change and open the clinic, she managed to get a coffee in him and send him off with a breakfast burrito to eat on the way back before walking him down her porch to his car. "Could I maybe come by this afternoon?" she asked behind dark, lush lashes. Yeah, he'd really need to work up an immunity to that, he just smiled, dopey and sweet and nodded in response. It was maybe a little hazy if it was her who leaned up, or him who bent down for a quick peck on the lips, either way there was a smile on each of their faces as he left for work.

✧✧✧

"Last chance to back out." she teased, her eyes twinkling bright and filled with impish delight. He knew she was joking, but he chuckled lifting her hand to place a kiss on her pulse, and if he lingered, maybe he would be able to tell it just just a little quicker than normal. "After this, there's no way anyone is going to think all my clinic visits are from having a weak constitution." she teased a strand of long hair coming free from a ring of lavender and wildflowers strung into it. 

Harvey chuckled, tucking her hair behind her ear before brushing her cheek. "Unless I'm mistaken, I believe that was the point of us coming together." he razzed her gently as he took her arm and entwined it in his. "Have I mentioned how lovely you look? That dress makes you look positively ethereal." he added, smiling down at her like the lovesick fool he was.

"Only for the twelth time. I believe you've compared me to spring incarnate and a nymph already." she added, taking a step and spinning in his arm, the flowy material of her pale turquoise dress fluttering out. "And here I thought Elliot was the poet." she chided, pulling him by the powder blue lapel of his suit and pulled him into a gentle kiss, the motion easier with the few inches her heels afforded her. "You're very biased, but I'm thankful all the same." she teased, happily.

"Well you can't blame me, no one would believe someone as divine as you would be with a old duffer like me." he joked, laughing, but she pouted unhappily, her eyes narrowing at him.  
"Excuse me, but you are talking about my honey bunny" she said voice artificially cutsey and sweet "And I will have you know, if anyone is the angel here it's him." she added more genuinely over at him. "I'm far to busy tempting him to the dark side." she added devilishly, and something in her smirk told him the way she crossed her arms bought attention to her chest was intentional. 

His face instantly flushed, looking away and coughing conspicuously as he extended his arm out for her. "Yes well, should we join the others now?" he asked nervously, Lily took his arm, urging him towards the clearing and giggled.

"Ten bucks says Sam doesn't get it 'til he sees us kissing."  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little bit of an epilogue  
> Still have a couple ideas, some with higher ratings, so I'll probably write more, they just won't be part of a single story line.  
> Basically, do you guys want smut and fluff/angst as their own stand alone chapters?


End file.
